Never let Chakotay challenge Mr. Paris
by Tinker J
Summary: Something which wouldn't have left my mind otherwise (j/c)


**_Disclamer_**_: Paramount, Paramount, Paramount ; keep the header on…_

_ _

**_Apology to everyone_**_: Okay, here I am, sitting at a fair and waiting for someone to buy ice-cream… I still have 6 hours to go today and 9 tomorrow and the day after and so on. I'm on my way to lose my sanity for the music to my left is some 'teenage-it-can't-get-worse anymore' music and to my right 'German-I-have-to-shoot-myself' music. Any more questions?!_

**"Never let Chakotay challenge Mr. Paris"** (by danaH)

It was a strange sight of two people walking down the corridor. The man was in front and held onto the woman's hand, dragging her along with him. What made it even more strange and funny to look at was the fact of her almost running to keep up with him.

"Heck, Chakotay! What did I do to deserve this?" she tried to stop him -again- by pulling at his hand like a sulking child.

"You convinced me to challenge Paris at pool and on top of it, I lost, thanks to you!" Chakotay explained for what seemed like the 29th time. He dropped her hand, turned around and walked behind her. 

"Because of me?!" she sounded somewhat annoyed . "I didn't do anything except encouragingyou," she said, standing like a perfect Captain Janeway replica. Hands on her hips, death glare. It didn't help though. Not today. Hands on her arms he shoved her unceremoniously down to the turbolift.

"No miss, you…" he poked into her back which made her snort a little, "…didn't help me, at all! You only helped Paris by distracting me." She did that sometimes, consciously or not. He usually enjoyed being distracted by her. But, not in front of Tom Paris. Paris would have a field day with it tomorrow and they would have to suffer. 

"No way!" she disagreed and once again tried to turn around and face him. But his grip was to tight. "I did not help him. I wanted you to win. After all the lessons I gave you…" her voice sounded slightly accusing. Cut but it would not save her this time.

"Oh, really?! Then why did you whisper in my ear with that hoarse voice of yours and stood always close to me?" he whispered, his hot breath next to her ear. He could feel her shiver under his hands. 

"Yup, that's exactly how I reacted, Miss Helpful." he told her. His grin revealing his dimples. Not that she could see it, though. His devilish side overtaking him for a second he attacked her sides with his fingers. "Now get moving." 

"I'm sorry, Chakotay! Really!" she giggled having problems to catch enough breath. "Now stop it, I'm ticklish!" she was squirming under his hands.

"Who'd have thought," he muttered but shoved her even further. He saved it as thing-you-have-to-know-about-her and even started to tickle even more. He already loved this sound could get used to it. If he would get a chance, that is.

Apparently she had something else in mind. She lost it there and then. Giving it a last try she laughingly stammered "Chak…kotay," then dropped ungraciously to the floor. Which would have been okay if she had been alone. But she was not and the one behind her lost his own balance. Chakotay tripped over the sitting woman. The laughingheap of Kathryn was to much for him. 

"Chakotay," she did not know why, but she had happy tears in her eyes, 

"Chakotay, are you okay?" she asked slightly concerned. He had hit the floor head first and was still laying on his stomach shaking. When she reached him he could hear him muffle something like 'fine' when he suddenly turned around and pulled her on top of him. 

"Hey!" but she neither did she protest nor did she move away. Both were chuckling but it subsided when their sparkling eyes met. 

"Uhm…"

"'Uhm' what,Chakotay?" Kathryn asked and moved a little so her face was closer to his. She was overwhelmed by the happiness and love she could see in his eyes. Feelings -she realized- which were mirrored in her own.It has been unexpected but maybe now was the time to finally deal with it. She did not care just where they were. The only thing that mattered was the man under her.

It changed when Doc and Paris rounded the corner. They were to engrossed in each other to see them right away. Both looked up when they heard Doc taking a picture with his ever present holocam. Instantly they moved apart although Chakotay's hand somehow did not let go of hers. Paris was just too Paris to let it pass without a remark.

"You two look so cute in these dresses and I'm gonna be rich tomorrow. Doc is holding the proof in his hands," Tom Paris said and turned to the smiling Doc. "I own you, Doc." Chakotay started grinning but Kathryn struggled to get herself under control.

"Yes, Mr. Paris. And I expect you to pay a good price," Doc said. Bowing the two men bid farewell to their commanding officers and turned around.

"Oh and commander?" 

"Yes, Mr. Paris?" Chakotay answered not sure what to expect.

"Thank you for taking care of her. I now your doing a better job than she."

"Thanks, Doc," Chakotay replied. His smirk won the contest and earned him a death glare and punch on his chest from Kathryn. 

"Paris, find a hobby," Janeway finally managed to say. "Chakotay just happened to trip over me," she added and helped Chakotay to get. He now stood next to her. Close. Too close, actually.

Paris just looked at them for a few seconds. He shook his head and chuckled. "Yeah, right. And we're on the Enterprise D. We…"- he pointed at Doc and himself- "… have proof of it," he proudly said.Doc just grinned and held his camera up.

Kathryn wanted nothing less than throttle Paris and took a step forward. Chakotay pulled her away. "Excuse us, Gentlemen but we have an appointment you probably know of." This time Kathryn did not resist. But she could still glare at the two grinning men while she was walking backwards and think about how they would have to pay for it. The turbolift saved the two outside. 

"Deck 2," Chakotay ordered, still holding onto Kathryn's hand. She did not seem to care or notice it. He would not be the one to bring it up. 

"I cannot believe it," was the first thing she said. 

"You cannot believe what?" He was wondering whether she would retreat from him after that little scene in the corridor. 

"I can't believe you're doing this to me," she said facing him now.

"Doing what? Holding your hand?" he asked confused.

"Mhh?" She looked at their joined hands. "No, that's not what I mean," she absently raised his hand to her lips. No, all she could think of was that she did not want to go to the Mess Hall dressed like this. She was desperate and did the last thing she could think of. 

"Chakotay…," she purred, pressing her body against his and in the process both of them against the wall. "… I really, reallydon't want to go there. Can't we go someplace else?" It took all of Chakotay's strength not to give in. 

"Kathryn,…, " he said using his dimples full force, "… we really, really have to go there." Kathryn's eyebrow rose like a perfect replica of Tuvok's. Then she stepped back, puttingsome distance between them.

"Damn you, Chakotay."

"Yes, dear. Later." 

The turbolift doors opened and they got out. One on his own, the other had to be forced a little.

***FINIS*** 

[Feedback][1]?!?

   [1]: mailto:cpt_veggiedana@hotmail.com



End file.
